Wonderful Life
by Brittany Allen
Summary: Based on the Korean Drama: Wonderful Life Darien and Serena are sworn enemies, but when Serena fails another test, Darien offers to tutor. He ends up getting Serena pregnant. The two are forced to marry. Is this marriage gonna bring them closer together
1. DARIEN TUTORS?

**Wonderful Life:**

Chapter One: Darien Turtors?!

"MISSSSS CAMPBEEEELLLLLLL!!" Ms. Haruna yelled in the halls of the school.

I heard the yell from the side walk. I bit my lip and looked at the school. Molly turned to me.

"What'd you do this time?" Molly asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I hoped it wasn't about failing again.

"She sounds pretty mad!" Molly stated.

I gulped. When Ms. Haruna uses that tone, she's really steaming hot.

"Can a joke make you feel better?" Molly asked.

I shook my head. Sure, it would be funny for a moment, but then the next second, Ms. Haruna would be standing at the back of me with her hands crossed around her chest, breathing heavily on me, giving me a glare.

"What about Andrew? I heard some news about him," Molly offered.

I shook my head again. I could always listen to it later, when the teacher wasn't hunting for me.

"What about Green Day? Their coming here to preform live and I've got front row tickets!" Molly said excited.

A smile went on my face. I then jumped up happily in the air.

"Really?!" I asked.

Molly nodded. "Coming here this Friday."

"This Friday?" I squealed.

"And guess who's gonna be the one going to the concert with me?" Molly asked.

I looked behind me and saw no one behind my back. I then pointed to me. She nodded as she smiled. I then smiled and let out another excited squealed. I then hugged her.

"Oh...thank you, thank you, thank you, Molly! You are the best friend ever!" I said.

"MISS CAMPBELL!!" I heard Ms. Haruna yell behind me.

I turned around, wiped the smiled off my face and looked up innocently at my teacher.

"WHAT WERE YOU SO CHEERY ABOUT?!" Ms. Haruna asked.

"Nothing, Ms. Haruna," I replied.

"Your not going to see Green Day's concert this Friday, are you? Especially that you failed another test?" Ms. Haruna asked.

I blinked at her. "I did?!"

She then flashed me the lastest test paper in my face. I looked at it and cried. I couldn't go to the concert if I failed a test. Mom would go nuts!

"FAIL ANOTHER TEST AND I WILL FAIL YOU AND YOU WILL HAVE TO REPEAT THIS GRADE!!" Ms. Haruna screamed and then stomped off.

I then fell on my knees. Fail?! If I fail, mother would ground me and I could never ever get to go to anywhere for the rest of my life. Molly then knelt down and patted my shoulder.

"Its okay, Serena. All you need is a tutor, someone who would help you pass everything," Molly explained.

"Oh...Molly, you don't get it. The concert is this Friday, I could never get a good grade by then," I said.

"That is true, maybe you should quit school and marry some rich guy," a familiar voice said from behind.

I then wiped my tears and turned around to see who said that to me.

"Its YOU again! Why don't you leave me alone and stop minding other peoples' business?" I asked rudely as I stood up.

"Seeing you cry is my business, if Andrew saw you crying, he would kill me," Darien explained.

"I'm just dating him!" I explained.

"I wonder what he even sees in you, your a clumsy, stupid Meatball Head," Darien said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" I yelled.

"Serena, who is this?" Molly asked as she stood up.

"This is big mouth JERK!! The jerkiest jerk on the planet," I said.

"And I'm sure you know, Meatball Head, the girl who can't get even one grade right," he shot back.

"What are you, the Grade Police?" I asked.

"Maybe I am, at least I can get my grades right," he replied.

"Now, I know why Raye likes you so MUCH!! Because your so ARROGANT, RUDE, AND OBNOXIOUS AS SHE IS!!" I stated.

"I'm hot and you know it," Darien said.

I snorted. "Hah! You wish!"

"Well, your not that gorgeous yourself, Miss Short, Stupid, and Clumsy!" he shot back.

I gasped. "You take that back!"

"Make me!" he said crossing his arms around his chest.

"Fine, I will!" I grinned. "ANDREW!!"

"No!! Stop!!" he pleaded.

"ANDREW!! ANDREW! ANDRE-" I shouted but he then covered my mouth.

I then frowned and screamed.

"SHUT UP! If he hears you scream like that, he might think I was raping you or something," Darien explained.

I struggled and managed to get free.

"It was almost like you were," I replied.

"You wish!" he said.

"Yeah, right! Like you wouldn't want to rape me," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm cute and his. You are so jealous, because he has me," I explained.

"Like you wouldn't want me to rape you. Andrew might be romantic on dating, but I'm better at it than him," Darien explained.

"In your dreams! Andrew is so much cuter, smarter, and cooler than you!" I stated.

"Yeah, right! Just because your dating him, you say that!" Darien said.

"Why should I sit around arguing with you, when I can call him and let him fight you?" I asked.

"No, please," he pleaded. "I'll tutor you!"

"Tutor me?" I raised my eyebrow. "You can't tutor!"

"Sure, I can, I'm the most honored student in my class!" he explained.

"Don't you mean, nerdest?" I asked.

"You need a tutor and I need you to not tell Andrew about me," he explained.

"Like you care if I need a tutor," I scoffed.

"Well, its the only way I can stop you from telling Andrew that I'm teasing you," he explained. "And you won't get to the Green Day concert this Friday if you don't pass your next test."

"Fine!" I said snobby.

"Fine," he said.

"What time?" I asked.

"After school," he said.

He handed me a card of his address.

"Don't be late!" he said.

He then walked off. I didn't want to go, but I had no choice, I didn't want to miss that concert.

"You mean, Serena, even though he's a jerk, your going to do it?" Molly asked.

"What choice do I have? I want to go to that concert and I'm not going to let anything get into my way of missing it," I explained.


	2. The New Darien

Chapter Two: The New Darien

I took a taxi to Darien's house. When I arrived there, I saw a mansion. Darien couldn't have owned this mansion, could he? I then went to the golden gate and saw a voice box. I pressed the voice box's button.

"Hello?" the voice box went.

"Hello, this is Serena Campbell," I said.

"Oh...Serena, come on in," the voice said.

The gate opened. I went inside and saw a beautiful front yard, full of water fountains and stepping stones. There were also rose bushes and flowers all over the place. The grass was trimmed and the road was long. I walked up the road and into Darien's front door. I rang the door bell and Darien opened it, wearing only boxers. My mouth dropped as I stared at his boxers.

"Hey, Serena," he said.

"Hey, Darien," I said still looking at his boxers.

"I wore only boxers, because its not a formal situation, is that okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Not too flashy?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Do I look okay?" he asked.

Okay?! He looked better than okay! He was HOT! He was muscular from the top to the bottom. His arms were muscular, his legs were muscular, and his chest was even muscular. But I shouldn't be doing this, I'm dating Andrew! If Andrew found out I was checking Darien out, he would kill me. But I couldn't keep the truth inside me!!

"YOU LOOK HOT, OKAY?!" I blushed. He then looked at me. "I said it, OKAY?!"

He smiled brightly. "You don't look bad yourself, Serena."

Did he just flirt with me?!

"Did you just call me, Serena?' I asked.

"It's your name isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Come on in," he said.

I walked in shyly and looked at the place. On the way I saw there were marble floors and famous paintings hanging on the walls. I even saw the Mona Lisa. There was also a red carpeted staircase. Underneath the carpet was white marble. The staircase was very much like the one in Titanic. I was amazed by the house. The house reminded me of the fairytale stories I read as a child.

He led me to the living room and let me sit in a chair near the fire place.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I nodded.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"I can order pizza,' he offered.

Pizza?! Yummy!

"Sure, I'll have some pizza," I reply.

He then walked off to the kitchen. Was Darien being nice to me? But why is he being nice to me only when were alone? Darien then came back.

"Okay, the pizza's on the way," he said.

"How did you know which pizza I liked?" I asked.

"Andrew told me," he replied.

"Darien, there's not by any chance that this house is yours?" I asked.

"Of course, it's my house," he said.

"Wow! You're so lucky! Having your own house to yourself! No rules! No one to tell you what to do!" I said.

"But I want someone to tell me what to do," he said.

"How come?" I asked.

"I miss my parents. I miss having visitors, you're the first visitor these last few years," he said.

"What happened, Darien?" I asked. "Did they leave you?"

"No! They died!" he explained.

What?! No parents?! Living alone in this world to be with?! No wonder why he's so mean to me!

"That's why I'm mean to you, Serena," he said.

"So it's not personal, right? You don't hate me, right? You like me, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course, you're the only one who brightens my day," he said.

"But we fight!" I pointed out.

"Sure, we fight. But I have fun fighting with you," he admitted.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I do."

"I like fighting with you too, Darien," I said smiling.

He smiled. The smile on my face disappeared.

"So what will you tutor me today?" I asked changing the subject.

He went back to his serious face.

"Math," he replied.

"Math!" I grunted.

"The sooner we do it, the sooner you ace that test," he said.

"But I have five tests this week," I said.

"We just have to take things one at a time," he said.

I nodded and got the math book from book bag. I knelt on the floor. Darien knelt on the floor as well.

"So, Serena, what's 2 x 2?" he asked.

"Oh...that's easy, its 4!" I replied.

"How about we study 2 digit numbers? What is 12 x 12?" he asked.

"Um...44?" I asked.

"Wrong," he flatly.

"444?" I asked.

"Wrong, again!" he said.

"4,444?" I asked.

He then shook his head.

"This will take a while," he said.


	3. I Love You

Chapter Three: I Love You

After an hour, I came to find that math could be fun! Especially when Darien taught it.

"So, Serena what is 12 x 12?" Darien asked.

"144," I replied.

"16 x 13?" he asked.

"208," I replied.

"15 x 18?" he asked.

"270," I replied.

"52 x 36?" he asked.

"1872," I replied.

"You did!" he said happily as he hugged me.

"I did! I actually did it!" I said happily. "And it's all thanks to you."

"No, Serena, you are an excellent student. You are very smart, when you put your mind to it," he said.

"'You really think so?" I asked.

"Yep, I do," he said.

He was so warm. His hug was so warm. I wanted to hug him forever, but I'm afraid he would become his hideous self again. I looked up at him. I then straightened my neck up and kissed him. But it wasn't a forced kiss; he went for a kiss too. Our lips were together as one. Our kiss was warm too. I wanted that moment to last forever. He started kissing my neck and touched my body. I pushed him away, sure it felt good, but this was wrong! I was dating Andrew.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This is wrong! It's not you, Darien, its Andrew! I don't want him to catch us like this!" I replied.

"Who said we had to tell him?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we? I mean, he's your best friend and I'm dating him! Besides, you're dating, Raye, my best friend! Wouldn't they be angry if they saw us like this?" I asked.

"I'm not telling him or her!" Darien said.

"Well, why not?" I asked.

"Because...because...because I love you, Serena. This stupid tutor thing was just an excuse to get closer to you. I've always love you. I've always loved everything about you. You are the girl of my dreams!" Darien said.

"You're what?!" I asked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was the girl of DARIEN'S DREAMS?!! I MUST BE HEARING THIS WRONG!!

"I love you, Serena. And I'm not lying, I only date Raye, to make you jealous, to make you want me!" he explained.

"You- you love me?" I asked.

He then forced a kiss out of me. He pushed me on the floor and went on top of me. He let go.

"Please, tell me, you love me too, Serena!" he said.

"I-I love you too," I said.

"Are you lying?"

"No...I love you too," I replied.

After all these years if fighting, I finally had the courage to say how I really felt. Screw Andrew! Now, I have the one I want to be with! He then kissed me again, but it wasn't forced, I liked it and I wanted it to go on forever! And ever! And ever! And ever!

_ATTENTION EVERYONE!! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY STORY! THERE'S STILL MORE!! STAYED TUNED! AND ENJOY!_


	4. WAKING UP NAKED!

Chapter Four: Waking Up Naked

I heard birds chirping. I opened my eyes and took in the morning breath. I looked under the white sheets. I'M NAKED?! I then turned to the side and saw Darien snoring. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! Darien then looked at me and smiled. Then his smile turned into a frown and he looked at me again. He looked at himself. He was naked too. We both looked at each other and screamed.

"What did you do to me?!" I asked.

"Do to you?! What did you do to me?!" he asked.

We both screamed again.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!" I yelled.

"Get out of here?! This is my house!" he stated.

"I mean, get out of the bed," I said kicking him off the bed.

He then fell down and stood up.

"You could have just explained it to me!" he said.

I then stared at his private. He was revealing it right in front of me. I stared at it. It looked so weird. I never saw a body part like that before!

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

He then looked down at his private and covered himself with his hands. He then pulled the blanket from me and I fell off the bed as well. I then stood up. He covered his private with the blanket.

"Hey! You could have just asked for the blanket!" I said.

He then stared at my body. I remember being naked and ducked to cover myself.

"GIVE ME THAT BLANKET!!" I yelled.

"NO! IF I GIVE IT TO YOU, THEN I'LL BE NAKED!" he yelled.

"AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT TO ME, I'LL BE NAKED!" I yelled back.

"I rather have you naked than me!" he said.

"But I'm a girl! I have my rights!" I said.

"And I have mine!" he stated.

"GIVE ME, MY CLOTHES BACK!" I yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!!" he replied.

"Then give me clothes!" I said.

"I don't have girl clothes here!" he replied.

"Well, I need to get some, because I need to go to school!" I said.

"And I need to go to college!" he said.

I then thought for a moment. My jaw dropped. "OMG! The test is today!" I said.

"Then dress up and go to school!" he replied.

"How can I go to school when I have no clothes?" I asked.

"You can borrow my clothes," he said.

He then walked towards his closet, with the blanket covering his private.

A few minutes later he handed me some clothes. I was shocked to find he did have girl clothes after all.

"Where'd you get these girl clothes from?" I asked.

"They were my mothers," he replied.

"Your mothers?" I repeated.

"Hurry up and get changed, Meatball Head!" he said flatly.

"Hey, what happened to Serena?" I asked.

"We can't let anyone know this happened!" he explained.

I nodded and went into the bathroom to change.


End file.
